Just a Bag of Bones
by Chuck the Plumber
Summary: Join Brook as he embarks on many adventures across the seas along with his newfound Nankama.


The Days on the Thousand Sunny

Day 1 part 1: Fierce Training

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brook waved his sword viciously. The sound of two swords clashing filled the air. He parried strikes coming in from all directions. It was hard to keep up. One katana managed to get past him. Brook briskly disengaged, with the sword narrowly missing his chalky bones. There was a rip in the torso of his tuxedo.

Before he could recoup, his opponent charged. Brook dodged to the left, and then came in for a jab. He was blocked, and then sent reeling across the deck. "_Nemuriuta Flanc!"_

Brook pulled out his violin and began to play. The swordsmen didn't even flinch! Brook found himself dodging once more. He narrowly managed to get out of the way before part of the wooden guard was splintered to pieces. From behind him he heard a voice. "_Oni…"_

Brook knew what was coming. "_GIRI!"_

He jumped up as fast as he could. But his feet were kinked and Brook was sent flipping and flying through the air. He began to position himself. "_Gavotte Bond en Avant!"_

Like an arrow, Brook sped toward his opponent, sword in front. Another ring of swords clashing became within earshot. Brook managed to get his feet on the ground. He disengaged once more and readied himself once more. "_Polka Remise!"_

Brook thrust his sword forward as fast as he could into a storm of sword jabs. His opponent flinched slightly, and Brook noticed some blood from his opponent's right arm. Soon enough his opponent retreated.

Brook began to sheath his sword "_Three Humming Verse…"_

There was a sharp pain in his back. Brook tumbled down to the ground. Before Brook could attempt counter he found three katanas ready to tear him a new one. Brook gave a sigh and rose to his feet. "Yohohoho! Good fight! You had a sword to my neck, even though I don't have any flesh!" (Skull joke! :D)

Zoro raised his swords. "You had no chance in the first place! I can't be beaten by anyone in the world, let alone you! Go play Bink's sake to Luffy or something. I'm done with you."

Zoro receded into the men's quarters, most likely for another one of his constant naps. Brook gave what could be considered a chalky grin. It seemed that Zoro was actually _upset_ about getting hit by him.

Brook had improved sense he had boarded the Thousand Sunny and became a Strawhat Pirate. After his defeats at the hands of Ryuuma and Kuma, he had decided to protect his new nankama no matter what. He did **not**want to end up drifting about in the Thousand Sunny, alone, just like with the Rumbars.

Thinking about his old nankama sent a shiver down his spine. His thoughts wondered to Laboon. I had been so long. It was a complete surprise, and joy, to him that the Whale was still waiting for him after all these years. What a wonderful world it was!

A loud noise came from the kitchen. Brook began walking twoards the door. He put his hand on the knob.

All of a sudden Luffy came flying out the door, sending both him and Brook rolling down the stairs. Sanji burst out of the kitchen and began to yell up a hurricane. "Oi!, Luffy! Stop trying to steal my food you shitty rubber-man! I need that food for Nami-san and Robin-chan!"

"Well I was hungry!" replied a childish Luffy.

Brook was sent flying once more when Sanji kicked Luffy. Sanji screamed "Like Hell if I care!"

Brook stood up. "Sanji, you might want to be careful. I bruise easily, despite me not having any flesh! Yohohohoho! Skull joke!"

Sanji gave a mild smirk, and receded back into the kitchen. Brook lifted himself up. "Luffy, why is it that you always try and steal Sanji-sans food?"

"Because it tastes good!"

"But its not yours."

"Sanji is a great cook, but all of the amazing stuff he gives to Nami and Robin! That's the stuff I try to steal!"

"Yohohohoho! Well then! How about I join you on a late night snack run then!"

"Great! I'll get Usopp and Chopper in too! It'll be great!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now, here I am, as a complete n00b to fanfictions. Being a n00b, I encourage reviews and constructive criticism. I'd love to hear you thoughts, and tell me if you want me to continue. I think it will be fun to chronicle Brook and Luffy in a super-stealth food robbery.


End file.
